


Height differences are not fun!

by Anonymous



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Height difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ray is way too tall. 6’2 to be exact.How is Nora supposed to kiss him when they are so different in height.





	Height differences are not fun!

Nora had lifted herself up onto her tiptoes, but still couldn’t reach him. All the while, Ray continued to stand still, almost like he wasn’t paying attention to what Nora was doing, as Nora grabbed his shirt and tried to yank him down even just an inch. Why did he have to be so tall?

“What are Nora trying to do?” he finally asked, making sure to put emphasis on the word trying.

Nora let go of his shirt and lowered herself to her normal height. “I’m trying to kiss you, but I can’t because you're so damn tall.”

Ray looked down to Nora and grinned. She was visible angry with the height difference between herself and ray. Nora made him chuckle. In his opinion, Nora was cute when she was angry.

“Don’t laugh! It’s not my fault that I’m short!”

He chuckled once again, but that only fueled Nora’s anger ever more. Nora crossed her arms and turned away from him with an unpleasant look on her face. All Nora wanted to do was punch him in the face for laughing. Nora’s always hated her height and him laughing doesn’t make Nora feel any better about it.

Ray quickly noticed how upset Nora was and sighed. He stepped closer to Nora and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull Nora against him.

“I wasn’t laughing at you. It’s cute how short you are.” He leaned over and rested his chin on Nora’s shoulder.

Nora were still a little mad at Ray, but when he started to kiss down from her cheek to her neck, all anger washed away. He had that kind of effect on Nora.

“Besides,” he said, “Since You're so short, it makes it easier for me to pick you up and carry you around.” 

Ray suddenly swept Nora off the ground and placed Nora over his shoulder with ease.

“Ray, put me down!”

He smirked. “Not a chance.”


End file.
